Bestia de Huecos
by Lightning-kun
Summary: Death is mysterious, and works in strange ways. The presence of the Shinigami, all the souls lost during the Kyuubi attack, and the powerful energy of the beast itself have caused a strange change in Naruto. Using chakra is hard enough when it's not corrupted by the hollow energy of death, damnit. Not a crossover, but obviously borrows themes from Bleach. I suck at Spanish/Japanese


Hey guys. Look, a new story I'm ACTUALLY interested in keeping updated! Yay! I'm still a terrible writer so go ahead and flame me, gives me more reviews. Anyway, this is a completely Naruto story. This isn't a crossover, it just borrows some themes. Reviews will be helpful, and please keep in mind I don't speak fluent Japanese or Spanish, and Translators are flawed.

Regardless, I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Death is a mysterious thing. No one is completely sure how death works; the only certain thing about death is that everyone will experience it at some point. The unknown forces attributed to death are unexplainable and mostly undiscovered. Ghosts, apparitions, curses, etcetera are all seen as superstitious and ignored in favor of explainable facts.

Maybe if more people studied death and the attributes that come with it, the events following would be able to be explained.

The village suffered an extraordinary amount of damage for such a short attack. Though the Kyuubi rampaged for no more than ten minutes, hundreds were dead and much of the village was a wreck. The Yondaime gave up his life to seal the giant chakra fox into a newborn baby, summoning the Shinigami, the God of Death, in order to do so. The combination of the presence of the death god, all the death that occurred in a short time, and the mysterious energies of the strongest bijuu currently in existence made the atmosphere heavy in the village of Konoha. Both literally and metaphorically, it seemed, as the air seemed to physically press on the downtrodden villagers.

The newborn child mentioned was surprisingly subdued, despite the foul energy and his dead parents lying at his side. The baby was blonde, blue-eyed, and had whisker-like markings on his cheeks that were a dark black. A series of symbols on his stomach, which were glowing a dim white at the moment, represented the seal containing the chakra of the previously rampaging Kyuubi. White wisps of energy seemed to flow into the seal from the surrounding area, giving off the depressing aura of the newly dead.

As the white energy flowed into the dimly lit seal, the whisker marks on the boy's cheeks slowly thickened and began to turn a shade of white similar to the color of bones. As the whiskers finished thickening and turning white, the previously small markings became actual, solid plates of a strange, bone-like material. Meanwhile, the baby's left iris turned a vibrant, piercing yellow which seemed extremely out of place next the deep blue of the right eye.

As soon as the small transformation was complete, the seal stopped glowing and turned into a black tattoo and the baby was surrounded by an old man, a group of animal masked people, and someone wearing the standard outfit of medical personnel.

"…you fools," the old man whispered, a lone tear rolling down his face. "There was absolutely no reason to extinguish both of your young lives with a fossil like me still around." The old man barked out a few orders to the people with him, and the baby was taken into his wrinkled hands as the rest of them cleaned up the scene and took the two bodies to prepare them for a proper burial. He took the heterochromatic baby and flickered away to retake his old position as leader of the village, as well prepare a few things to make the poor child's life a little less miserable.

That strange little baby was five years old today, and currently in an unfavorable situation. Some pre-teen bullies had found the boy wandering around the park and decided to make him their next victim. The three kids cornered the blonde against a thick tree and smirked at the younger boy maliciously.

"Hey there, brat," the apparent leader snickered out. "You mind telling us what your name is, or can we just call you freak?" His two cronies snickered in amusement as the annoyed little boy stared defiantly at the main bully.

"You know my name is Naruto, you do this to me every month! Actually, you're a little early today since it's only been about three weeks!" Naruto sarcastically quipped at the end. The bullies seemed surprised at the sudden defiance shown by the small blonde; usually he just stayed silent and took their bullying without a word.

Angered by the display, the leader sneered and raised a fist up to punch the annoying heterochromatic kid while snarling out, "Shut the hell up, you damn freak!" Naruto looked unfazed by the threatening tone and motion and simply let the punch happen, the bully's fist smacking into his whisker markings. The attacker widened his eyes and flinched back with a hiss, waving his smarting hand rapidly and staring at Naruto's cheek in disbelief. "What the hell? Those things on your face are hard as a rock!"

The blonde rolled his mismatched eyes and just shoved past the disbelieving bully lazily. "Yeah, I know. I've had five years to get used to that. Also, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday, jerks." The bullies didn't know what to do, and just let the short kid walk away like nothing happened. The only evidence anything even happened there was the dripping blood from a slightly split knuckle.

At age eight, Naruto was the smartest kid in his entire age group in the academy. Mathematics, reading comprehension, history, everything they taught was no match for his brain and study habits. Not that his grades showed it, though. After the first few months of being sabotaged by his teachers to ruin his academic scores, the boy just quit trying and barely performed at all. When they give you failing scores despite getting a perfect grade on everything, you're better off just doing their job for them.

Today, though, everything changes. The academy starts teaching actual ninja topics now, including the physical aspects of the lifestyle. And you can't give someone a failing grade on something everyone can see you do. So, with that thought in mind, the blonde smirked as the teacher gave all of them a set of blunt kunai and shuriken to throw at the targets. The instructor started rattling off names to come up and throw their weaponry. Last names were called all the way from Aburame to Yamanaka. Except, Naruto realized with a frown, Uzumaki.

As the instructor started to call everyone back inside for class, the blonde spoke up. "Excuse me, sensei, but you didn't call my name to throw." Naruto's classmates all blinked in unison and stared at their teacher questioningly. The instructor twitched his eyebrow in annoyance at being called out, and motioned for the blonde to throw. Grinning, the boy readied his weapons and focused his blue and yellow eyes on the target before throwing all ten of the weapons at the same time, causing many of the people watching to scoff or raise an eyebrow. However, the onlookers were even more surprised when the projectiles met their marks perfectly; ten fatalities hit with ten weapons in a single throw.

Twitching even more, the instructor was forced to grind out, "F-Full score for Uzumaki. Now get back inside for our Ninja History lesson." The adult couldn't look at Naruto any longer. He might have beaten the giant smirk off the boy's face if he did.

A few months later, towards the end of the school year, the students were taught how to access their chakra so they could learn the basic techniques next year. This was mostly for clan less children, since kids like Sasuke and Shikamaru were already starting to learn their clan techniques and knew how to use chakra for a while now. Most of Naruto's clan less classmates had gone already, letting out small bursts of wispy, blue chakra as their coils unlock fully. One or two of the children had raised an eyebrow with their larger bursts, but so far none of the kids had really impressed the instructor with their chakra.

That is, until Naruto Uzumaki fully unlocked his chakra coils.

After struggling for about ten minutes and getting jeered at by the entire class, the blonde boy nearly gave the chunin instructor a heart attack as he seemed to almost blow up the small classroom with his giant pool of chakra. The girls had their hair blown into disarray and the instructor reflexively held to the ground with chakra as the blonde's energy exploded outward and swirled around him. Though, that wasn't what gave the chunin a small heart attack.

What gave the man a scare was what Naruto's chakra looked and _felt_ like. The normal light blue chakra formed by the mixture of physical and mental energies was dominated by white. A pure, bone white that exuded a feeling of death to people sensitive to how chakra felt. The blood drained from his face, the chunin quickly sent a signal to his superior by spiking his chakra in a certain pattern.

"Uzumaki…you're going to have to come with me to the Hokage's office," the pale chunin choked out, ignoring the blonde's confused face as the man robotically walked out of the classroom. Naruto quietly followed, glancing back at his classmates to see them staring at him in either wonder or fear.

After a short trip up some stairs and around some corners, the instructor knocked on the door twice before coming into the room. An old man sat at the desk, wearing white and red robes with a matching red hat with the symbol 'Hi' on it. The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked up from his paperwork and smiled grandfatherly at Naruto before focusing on the chunin.

"Is there something wrong, Firā?" The wrinkled man asked with a raised brow. The nervous chunin quickly informed Hiruzen in on what had just transpired, glancing at the confused Naruto all the while. "I see," Hiruzen said simply, before shifting his attention to the blonde. "Then, could you please channel your chakra and show it to me, Naruto-kun?" Naruto shrugged and nodded, putting his hands together in the ram seal and focusing hard to bring out his chakra. It was much easier than it was a few minutes ago, and a white aura interrupted by blue wisps surrounded the boy.

The aged Hokage studied the aura intently before motioning for the boy to stop. "That's enough, thank you Naruto-kun. Firā, you can leave now. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." The chunin nodded and quickly left, returning to his classroom. Naruto shuffled in his spot, slightly uncomfortable, and looked around the office to distract himself for a moment. It wasn't very well furnished for such a large room, but it was still strangely homey. The Hokage cleared his throat to regain the blonde's attention and spoke out slowly but seriously, as if unsure of his own explanation. "Naruto, I cannot tell you if you have a Kekkai Genkai of some sort or if this is a mutation in your own chakra coils. All I know is your chakra is very special, and you should train hard to see what abilities you can unlock."

Naruto stared at the aged Hokage, not quite fully understanding the graveness of the situation, before slowly nodding. "I promise to train as hard as I can, Hokage-sama. I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I'll try my best to figure it out." The blonde's momentary seriousness was broken by a large grin and a shy scratching of the back of his head. "It seems kind of awesome, though. Having special chakra and stuff, y'know?"

The old man chuckled lightly and shook his head before waving the blonde on. "I guess it is, Naruto-kun. Go on and get back to class, I shouldn't keep you from your studies." The blonde nodded again and bowed respectfully before shuffling out the door and back down to his class. Naruto stopped outside the door, before deciding to just skip class after hearing the muffled voice of his teacher explaining something that seemed boring.

After making his way to an empty area in the forest nearby his apartment, Naruto sat in a sloppy lotus position and meditated as best he could while focusing on his chakra. _"So, my chakra isn't normal huh…I shouldn't be surprised. They call me a freak for a reason I guess." _The blonde focused with his eyes closed, settling himself in the feeling of his newfound chakra. He tried to mould it and shape it in his meditative state, pushing and pulling his chakra around like a child with clay. He didn't know how long he sat there, meditating with his chakra, when he thought he heard a voice.

_Hueco…_the voice whispered, and Naruto shot his eyes open to see the darkness of nightfall start to descend over the forest. "Who's there?" Naruto called out, thinking someone was messing with him. However, no one responds to his call and the forest stays calm. Frowning slightly, the boy stands up and stretches his body out before starting to make his way home. On his way home, the voice from earlier whispered out again, causing Naruto to stumble in surprise.

_Hueco. Hollow. You are hollow. Mejorado. You are enhanced. Usted está lleno del poder. You are full of power. Pero también la muerte. But also death._

Naruto gripped his head as it pulsed with pain, before the voice and the pain subsided and left the blonde boy panting in the middle of the roadway. Struggling slightly, Naruto stumbled the rest of the way home, collapsed on his bed, and passed out immediately.


End file.
